


Forgive me

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Apologies, Getting Back Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, mention of angry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis want to apologize to Fernando about many things and he would like to be friend or more with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Fernando

After a press conference before the race, I was invited to do the press conference and I was next to Lewis and a few times we have smiled to each other and we had a little talk. Since my departure from Mclaren, with Lewis we did not talk much , but we stand a little. It was a little hard for me to talk to Lewis even be close to him with everything that happened between us when I was with Mclaren ... 

When the press conference was ended, Lewis has come asked to me **"I would like to talk to you, Fernando ?"**

We had gone to a quiet corner of the paddock and he tells me **"I'm sorry for everything that happen in the past, I would like to be near to you again and maybe be your friend or more"**   
  
I confess that I did not know what to say in relation to all this, especially since I still felt hurt by him, because of everything that happened between us.  
  
I have answered to him **"Yes I would like to be friends with you for the moment"** so he have answered to me **"Thanks"**   
  
After this we began to spend time together where we spoke a lot. After a race, we decided to spend a night together.   
  
During this night, Lewis have told me many things **"I'm really so sorry about what happen between us, I know that I have acted like a jerk to you and of your feelings, and that I was unable to see that you loved me and that you wanted to be with me. I was thinking that your feelings for me wasn't serious and that you have told me for destabilize. It was later that I have understood that you were serious and that you didn't want to make war and that we have become enemies".**   
  
**"You have hurt me when I have confessed you my feelings, you have laughed to me, I really wanted that our relationship becomes serious, that it's was not just sex friends".**  
  
 **"I'm really sorry Fernando, i love you too but i was one jerk, let me show you how much i'm sorry and that i will not hurt you again".**  
  
 **"Yes, i want to try again and maybe to trust you again"**  
  
The last time that we had sex was before that I leave McLaren, he was very angry, he was hard with me where I had many bruises.   
But tonight no, he was caring, where he has shown me that he loved me.  
  
He told me many times **"I love you"** , for me it's was too soon for tell this.  
  
After this night, he was trying that everything between us were good, he has given me many things, he was affectionate, done many PDA.Even one night we had romantic meal, it's at this moment that he was sincere and so this night I have told him that I loved him.  
  
He have answered to me **"Thanks for giving me a second chance, because now i know that that I will not end this and that i will be happy with you and that our feelings are real** " we have kissed after this.   
  
**END**


End file.
